Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain-Speak Now
by SoulHorse
Summary: Percabeth! Based off Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Oneshot. AU. Original story with one edit. ONE. Overly cliche'd songfic. I would like reviews, but don't be mean about it. I KNOW IT'S CLICHE. My writing when it was mediocre and crappy.


**Hi demigods! SoulHorse is back! Here's another oneshot for you all! Why a oneshot? Cause I feel like it! And this is my first attempted songfic. AU. I'M SORRY FOR ALL MY READERS WHO WERE EXPECTING A BETTER, NON-REWRITTEN UPDATE! I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN DOING THIS A LOT ****(no, not really no)****.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I don't own anything, seriously guys. We all know that. Though it would be awesome if Rick died and told me to take his place.**

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

Annabeth entered the church where her best friend was about to be married to a horrible girl. Percy and Rachel's wedding.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room,_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

_I lose myself in a daydream,_

_Where I stand and say_

Annabeth sees Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Grover. So many old, familiar faces from high school. Then, she hears the familiar old screech from the girl that ruined her life. She was yelling at poor Piper, her bridesmaid. Then, Annabeth thought to herself…

_"Don't say yes, run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,"_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

Annabeth daydreamed of telling Percy about how horrible Rachel was. She daydreamed of crashing the wedding and proclaiming that as Percy's best friend, she declares Rachel was the worst and telling Percy not to say his wedding vows.

_Fond gestures are exchanged,_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march,_

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Annabeth watched from the curtains in the back as everyone talks and then stops as the organ starts to play. Annabeth hears Clarisse say that Annabeth wasn't there and Chris reply that Annabeth wasn't invited, for fear of her crashing Rachel's wedding. Annabeth thinks, I'm there now. Too late Rachel. But, Rachel then walks down aisle, seeming smug that Percy was going to be hers. Annabeth wonders if Percy was thinking about her and wishing it was Annabeth, not Rachel.

_Don't say yes, run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

Annabeth watches the wedding, wondering if she should speak now to stop Percy from marrying Rachel. After all, he was her one and only Seaweed Brain and she was his only Wise Girl.

_I hear the preacher say,_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance,_

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me,_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

_But I'm only lookin' at you_

Annabeth hears Chiron the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." It was like her cue, almost as if Chiron was telling her to speak now. It was her last chance to tell Percy. Annabeth stands up, her hands shaking. Everyone looks horrified, especially Rachel's family. But some look grateful. Annabeth isn't paying attention. She has eyes for Percy and Percy only.

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

_Don't say yes, run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

Percy looks at Annabeth, surprised, but Rachel is glaring at her with hate. Annabeth takes a deep breath and says, "Percy, I know I'm not the kind of girl who crashes weddings, but you aren't the boy I know who marries the wrong girl." Percy is staring at her, shocked. Everyone else gasps at her words, but Annabeth continues, "Percy, please, don't say yes. If you refuse, I'm waiting for you at the back door. Come and hear me out." Annabeth starts to leave, but Percy stops her, saying…

_And you say, "Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,_

_Oh baby, I didn't say my vow,_

_So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now"_

His words shock everyone. Percy tells Annabeth, "Annabeth, I'm coming with you. I'll meet you out back when I get out of this stupid tux. Plus, I didn't say my vow(s) and I'm glad you were around when they said speak now." He turns to Rachel, who's crying and tells her, "Rachel, I'm sorry." He turns around and runs off. Percy and Annabeth run off, hand in hand. Percy and Annabeth were both glad that she had spoke out when they said the magic words: **Speak Now.**

**Boom! Done! I feel okay with this. It's not as good as my rewrite, but this is the original Speak Now with some edits because I wrote this…in the beginning of last year when my writing was…bad, I guess? Don't judge because it's overly cliche'd. If you guys wanna see the rewrite, go to the story ****Songs of Forever.**** The rewrite is the first (actually only) chapter. Wow. I update this a lot. I guess I'm never happy with this…anyways…So, I guess you all know my drill: RRFF! **

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**SoulHorse**


End file.
